A Rocking Prom Night
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Just an extended version of Prom Night with real world events adding some drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

After the threat of Moseby canceling the 'secret' prom had been avoided by naming him the prom king, the prom was able to continue as normal without having to have a lookout. So, London was able to join her classmates inside and enjoy the festivities. Of course, this didn't stop her from making wisecracks about Moseby and Tut being the king and queen. And it didn't stop her from adding an insult to Bailey either.

"Wow...I take myself out of the running, and you still can't even win. How did I ever lose to you in the beauty pageant?" And with that, London wandered off.

Bailey sighed. "I really went overboard, didn't I?"

Cody smiled at her. "A little bit. But I can completely understand why. Sometimes, when you want something so bad, one can tend to go to extremes..."

"Yeah?"

Cody chuckled. "Does the mulch festival ring a bell?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah. But your intentions were noble." She paused and frowned. "Mine were not."

"You just wanted to live up to your family tradition."

"I know, but I almost ruined our senior prom.."

Cody smiled again. "The only way it would have been ruined for me is if I couldn't have been here with you. Besides, I have you here in my arms, holding you close and dancing. You'll never hear my complaining about that."

"Me either." Bailey paused. "Is your earlier offer still open?"

"What offer would that be?"

Bailey smiled. "That I can be your queen..."

Cody smiled widely. "Bails, you will always be my queen."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Good. Being prom queen would have lasted for a night. Being your queen will last me for the rest of my life."

"You keep doing that, I'll forever being your humble servant."

Bailey laughed. "Nah...I'd rather you keep on being my Prince Charming."

Cody grinned. "As you wish..."

As they continued dancing, they accidentally bumped into another couple. Cody turned to look behind them and noticed they had run right into Woody and Addison dancing.

Bailey smiled at them. "Are you two having fun?"

Addison smiled. "I am now." She paused. "Oh yeah...Bailey, I forgot to vote for you. Sorry."

Woody cringed. "Yeah, same here...But its my fault! I promised Cody I would, but I forgot."

Bailey smiled again. "Its okay. I got something better than being prom queen anyways..."

Cody smiled at her before turning to Woody and Addison. "So, does this mean you two are now officially an item?"

Addison smiled. "Yeah, we are. I almost let a stupid misunderstanding ruin everything..."

Bailey cringed. "Yeah, we know what that's like..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad you two were able to overcome yours like we were able to."

Woody nodded. "And Cody, thanks for all of your help. I appreciate it."

Cody smiled. "Not a problem, Woodchuck. I told you it would all work out..."

Addison began laughing. "Yeah, I heard about your idea...or should I call her Hamela?"

Cody paused and looked at Woody. Woody just shrugged. "I told her everything..."

Cody shrugged too. "I figured it would be something Woody would be comfortable with..."

Bailey shook her head in confusion. "Would anyone mind filling me in on what happened?"

Addison sighed. "Well, you remember how I told I overheard Woody romancing another girl in his cabin?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

"Turns out I was wrong. He was romancing a ham..."

Bailey looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Woody sighed. "It was Cody's idea..."

Bailey turned to Cody. "Your idea? Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

Woody shook his head. "No. Cody was just helping me, Bailey. You see...I had never kissed a girl before, and I was really nervous about asking Addison to come with me. Cody was just trying to help get my confidence up. When I told him I didn't want to screw up if I got a chance to kiss Addison, Cody told me he would help me."

Bailey gave Cody a look. Cody held up his hands. "Whoa! Not that. These lips are reserved for you."

"Then how did you help him?"

Cody sighed. "I got him a ham with pineapple slices as eyes and a mouth for him to practice on. I thought he would be more at ease with that."

Woody smiled. "And it worked. I was practicing on Hamela when Addison overheard me."

"Hamela?"

Cody spoke up. "Hamela Anderson. She may have some additives and preservatives, but no silicone. The worst you could possibly catch from her is trichinosis, but being precooked, that shouldn't be an issue. And she's a country ham, so she's not a big fan of Motley Crue or Poison."

Bailey laughed. "Okay, that was pretty funny."

Cody pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Addison shook her head. "The only downside is Woody accidentally bit me..."

Cody sighed. "Yeah, I was afraid that might happen."

Bailey paused. "Ummm...Woody...what's up with the duct tape?"

Woody sighed. "Don't ask. Fortunately, Cody was able to tape me up when I literally began falling apart..."

"Okay..."

Just then, they heard Moseby announce the last dance as curfew was soon approaching.

Addison smiled. "See you two later...Come on, Woody...Let's dance!" Woody and Addison headed off.

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "May I have this final dance?"

Bailey smiled back. "I thought you'd never ask."

Cody and Bailey followed everyone else onto the dance floor, and Cody immediately pulled Bailey back into his arms. Bailey looked up at him and grinned.

"That was very sweet everything you did to help Woody."

Cody grinned back. "Well, I know what he was going through all to well..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. When you want to impress the girl of your dreams, you worry that you will screw it up. Fortunately for both Woody and I, we both are now holding those ladies in our arms..."

Bailey smiled. "I must admit...the ham was a good idea."

"Yeah. I really should have foresaw the biting part..."

Bailey laughed. "How did you help him with that?"

Cody paused. "Well...ummm...I kind of sort of had to show him what to do..."

"You did, huh?" She giggled. "I'm sure with pineapple lips, it must have been a real sweet kiss..."

Cody laughed too. "Maybe a little." Then he got serious. "But nowhere near as sweet and juicy as your kisses are. Besides, Hamela is long gone..."

"Yeah?"

Cody winced. "Yeah...Woody got nervous, and when he gets nervous, he gets hungry, and well, you get the picture."

Bailey laughed. "Poor Hamela. Do I need to worry about any other lunch meats in your room?"

Cody shook his head. "Well, I'm sure Woody has a secret stash, but I wouldn't touch those if you paid me." He smiled. "Besides, the only thing country that I have eyes for is you..."

Bailey smiled and leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. "Good. I only have eyes for a city boy I know..."

Cody held her closer. "Yeah? Do I know this guy?"

"Uh huh...He's smart and kind and sweet...and he can even be funny at times."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and he's a great dancer. I love it when he holds me in his arms."

Cody kissed the top of her head. "I know for a fact he loves it as much as you do."

For the next several minutes, everyone held on close to their dates and danced slowly to the music. Finally, the song ended, and Moseby spoke up.

"I know you all don't want to hear this, but it is curfew. I don't enjoy saying it because I'm having as much fun as all of you are. But, the rules are the rules."

Everyone began complaining.

"Look, I want the night to last to0, but we have to end it now. Tell you what though. To show that I do understand, I'll stretch curfew to allow the gentlemen...and Zack to walk their dates back to their cabins so they can say goodnight. But I'm only giving you thirty minutes. So, no funny business!"

Everyone was grumbling, but that was better than everyone just leaving and going their own ways. So, they all grabbed their disguises and began filing out of the room in couples in a very Noah's Ark sort of way. Cody and Bailey took their time in making their way back up to Bailey's cabin, wanting to enjoy every spare minute they could with each other. But time was not on their side, and before either wanted it, their time was up.

Bailey smiled. "I had a great time tonight. I'm sorry I almost ruined it."

Cody smiled back. "No worries. I had a great time too." He paused. "I just wish it wasn't our final high school dance..."

"Me too. I just keep thinking of all the ones we wasted...I just wish..."

"I know, but that's the past. We have the present and the future to look forward too. And I was able to spend my final dance with the woman I love. I could never ask for more than that."

"I couldn't agree more. Getting to dance the night away with the man I love was pretty special. And we might not have formal dances in college next year, but we'll still be able to dance together anytime we want..."

Cody smiled. "I look forward to that...though, if you look even a fraction of how beautiful you looked tonight, I'm not sure the old ticker will be able to handle it..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to get good at mouth to mouth to be able to revive you..."

"You know...I do feel my heart beginning to race now..."

"Well, let me see what I can do for that..." Cody and Bailey both leaned in towards each other, and their lips were a few millimeters from touching when they were interrupted by a noise.

Cody closed his eyes and groaned. "Whoever just called me may have to be killed..."

Bailey laughed. "See who it is and get rid of them..."

Cody grinned. "Consider it done!"

Cody pulled out his phone and checked his caller ID. "Of course, it would be my Mom..." Cody answered his phone. "Hi Mom...Can I call you back in a..." "Huh?" "Slow down and say that again!" Cody paused. "Yeah, we are...we're west of Hawaii and are supposed to dock in Honolulu in a couple of days..." Cody swallowed. "Mom, let me check this out, and I'll call you back!"

Bailey looked at Cody with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Cody was a little pale. "I don't know. Mom said the news just interrupted, and said a large earthquake had hit Japan..."

Bailey gasped. "Oh no!"

"Really big...an 8.9 on the Richter Scale...and supposedly it created a tsunami...that's coming right for us!"

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey's eyes went wide at hearing what Cody had just said. A tsunami could be heading right for them, and they would be in the middle of the ocean helpless against it.

"What do we do, Cody?"

Cody paused. "Lets check your laptop and see what else we can find out. Once we know something definite, we need to go find Mr. Moseby."

Bailey nodded and turned around to unlock her cabin door and open it. Both hurried inside, and Bailey fired up her laptop. Once it had loaded up, she immediately went to a news website. And right before them both, they could see pictures of the devastation that had befallen Japan.

Cody pointed. "Click that link. It talks about the tsunami."

Bailey did so, and both began reading the article as quickly as they could. Both finished and looked to each other with panic and fear on their faces. "We need to find Moseby now!"

Both turned and were about to run out of the cabin when they saw Moseby standing in the doorway holding Zack's arm.

"Find me for what? I already found one Martin twin out past curfew, and it looks like I have them both now."

Bailey ignored that and held up her laptop to show Moseby. "Here! Look at this!"

Moseby began reading the article and his eyes went wide. "Oh dear..." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the ship's captain. Moseby paced the cabin as he was talking. Zack turned to his brother.

"What's going on?"

"A big earthquake hit Japan, and a tsunami might be coming right for us..."

Zack was surprised. "First a tornado and now this...What's next? A hurricane?"

But before anyone could say anything, Moseby turned to them. "Everyone needs to go to their cabins and be ready to ride it out there. According to reports out of Hawaii, there is no word yet on how strong it will be. It might have weakened by the time it gets here..."

Cody spoke up. "With all due respect, Mr. Moseby, I want to stay with Bailey. It might be weakened, but it might not. And either way, I want to keep her with me to make sure she's safe."

Bailey nodded. "And I feel the same way about Cody..."

Moseby paused to think. "Well, I suppose some of the classrooms are interior rooms. I guess I can give students the choice of riding it out in their cabins or in one of those if they want. I'll make an announcement. But first, I need to go find Emma!" And with that, Moseby ran out of the cabin.

Zack was beginning to get a little antsy. "I need to go find Maya!" And with that, Zack ran out of the cabin.

Cody turned back to Bailey. "You call and find London. I'll call Woody and if he's not still with her, I'll have him get in touch with Addison."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea. We should probably change clothes too so were comfortable. It could be a long night."

Cody smiled. "I guess so..." He pulled out his camera and took a picture.

Bailey smiled back. "What are you doing?"

"I meant it when I said how gorgeous you looked in that dress. I wanted to take a picture so I can show our six kids one day just how beautiful you looked tonight."

Bailey giggled. "In that case..." She grabbed Cody's phone, and posed next to him while she took a picture of the two of them. "...show them how handsome you looked tonight too."

Cody grinned. "I'll go change and meet you back in here in 15 minutes."

And the next fifteen minutes were busy ones. A few minutes after Cody had left to go to his room, London had arrived back at the cabin. It took a few minutes for Bailey to explain what was going on so London would understand, but she eventually caught on. Both of them quickly changed clothes and waited for Cody to show back up. For his part, Cody was able to get Woody on his cell phone as he made his way back to his cabin. And fortunately, he was still with Addison. Cody filled him in on what was going on, and Woody said he would see Cody back at their cabin so he could change too. Woody suggested to Addison that she change, and he would meet her at London and Bailey's cabin.

Back in their cabin, Cody and Woody both quickly changed, and Cody grabbed a bag to to pack up a few things.

"What are you doing?"

Cody turned to Woody. "Packing a few things like a blanket and pillow. I don't know how long we'll be there."

Woody nodded. "Good idea." And Woody proceeded to do the same.

Cody even threw several bottles of water in the bag along with a box of raisins. Once they were done packing, they stopped to duct tape something over their porthole. After that was done, they made their way up to the girl's floor. And before they left, Cody and Bailey duct taped up Bailey's porthole while Woody and Addison went to do the same to hers.

London frowned. "Why do you have your backpack?"

"I just grabbed a few things we might need."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea." She grabbed her laptop so they could keep updated on what was going on. Once done, everyone headed up to the interior classroom, and everyone moved the desks to one side so there would be on open space for everyone to gather.

Cody and Bailey smartly grabbed themselves a spot in a corner as close to the center of the ship as possible. Cody gave Carey a quick phone call to update her on what was going on and told her he would call her back once it was over. Bailey got out her laptop, and they both sat there and watched more and more of the devastation in Japan. One such video showed the tsunami obliterating a small fishing village. Both cringed when they saw that.

"What are you two doing?"

Both looked up and saw Zack and Maya standing there. "We're looking at some of the aftermath of the earthquake."

"How did you two even know about this anyways?"

"Because Mom called me."

Zack frowned. "She didn't call me..."

Cody smirked. "Because she knows you never pick up when she calls you. Remember Tokyo?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Maya spoke up. "So, what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and shrugged. "No idea. Our first tsunami too."

Cody nodded. "Before the tornado, the worst I ever had to deal with was a crippling nor'easter..."

Zack grinned. "I remember that. The snow was half way up to the Tipton's doors, and we were trapped inside. I thought Moseby was real close to having a 'The Shining' moment..."

Cody shook his head. "I wonder why..."

Zack and Maya headed over to find their own place to hunker down. Cody and Bailey focused back on her laptop to see what else they could find out.

"Look, Cody...here is a map of the projected tsunami."

Cody looked at it, and pulled out his calculator. "Based on current projections and where we are, it will be upon us in about four hours."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. What do we do until then?"

Cody paused to think. "I say we see what we can do to get our minds off of it. Why don't we pull up the Yale website and see what all we can find out. Maybe find a coed dorm we both like so we can try to request it." He smiled. "I've grown accustomed to you only being a few floors above me."

Bailey smiled. "Good idea."

So, for the next hour or so, they practically visited the entire Yale website, making sure to familiarize themselves with all the freshman dorms as well as all freshman prerequisites. By the time they were done, both were very excited and were praying that their prayers of going together would be answered.

Of course, by then, it was getting pretty late. Afterall, it was still the same day as their prom. As they sat there, they looked around and noticed some other students had begun nodding off. Bailey couldn't help it, and she began yawning too.

"Guess I'm pretty worn out too."

Cody nodded and reached over for his bag. He pulled out his pillow and blanket and gave them to Bailey. "Here. Get yourself comfortable."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that, Cody, but I can't take these."

Cody smiled back. "Sure you can. I'll just use my bag to rest my head on."

Bailey paused to think. "I have a better idea. We'll share these."

"You sure?"

Bailey smiled again. "Positive. If the boat gets slammed in the middle of the night, it'll make me feel better if you're right there beside me."

Cody smiled back. "That's a good point."

So, both got comfortable, and their heads shared the pillow while the blanket covered them both. By then, both were yawning and having trouble keeping their eyes open.

Very sleepily, Bailey muttered. "Good night, Cody..."

In the same fashion, Cody muttered too. "Good night, Bailey...I love you."

Bailey was halfway to dreamland, but she smiled. "I love you too."

And within moments, both were fast asleep. A couple of hours later, Moseby came into the room to check on everyone. The wave was only about an hour away now, but all the reports from the captain was that due to the ship's size and the fact they weren't near land, there wasn't much of a chance of danger. But still, everyone was on high alert until the wave had passed them by.

When he walked into the room, he noticed everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. Looking around, he did notice something that caught his eye. Cody and Bailey were sharing the same blanket and pillow. And they were laying so close together that Cody was now spooning Bailey. Moseby frowned, but he decided not to say anything. After all, they were graduating in a few months, and they were both young adults. Plus, he knew they were deeply in love with each other. But, he did decide he was going to keep an eye on them to make sure nothing inappropriate happened.

And for the next hour, nothing did. As far as Moseby could tell, they were just sleeping. Of course, he did happen to notice both had the biggest smiles on their faces. But before he could think of anything else, the call came. The crew has spotted the tsunami in the distance and it would be upon them in minutes. Quickly, he began making noise to wake everyone up. And everyone did begin to stir.

"Everyone! The tsunami will be here any minute! Take cover!"

Cody and Bailey were both shaking the sleep from their eyes, and both noticed the position they were in when they woke up. Cody was a little hesitant, but when Bailey smiled at him, he couldn't hold back a big smile either.

"You ready for this?"

Bailey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. "Yeah. I'm ready for anything."

Cody pulled her in just as close. "Me too." He paused. "Ummm...Bails...just in case something does happen, I just wanted to tell you..."

Bailey cut him off. "I know, Cody. I feel the exact same way."

Both huddled together and just waited. And the next thing they knew, the boat began rocking a little bit. Both closed their eyes and held onto each other for dear life. And for the next couple of minutes, the ship began bouncing and swaying. But just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Both Cody and Bailey opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Is it over?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know..."

Moseby was back on his phone, and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to all of the students. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that was it. The tsunami has passed us, and we appear to be in the clear. Everyone can return to their cabins now and return to normal life."

Bailey turned to Cody. "I guess that was it. I guess we got lucky."

Cody nodded. "I guess so." He paused. "But the people in Japan weren't so fortunate. Maybe there is something we can do to help them? Maybe do a fundraiser like we did for the kids of Brazil?"

Bailey smiled at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea...And that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Cody smiled back at her. "You know, I don't feel like heading back to my cabin just yet." He checked his watch. "Its about 5 AM. How does an early breakfast sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

Cody stood up and helped Bailey up. They gathered their things and were about to head out of the classroom. But they were stopped by Moseby.

"I wanted to thank you both for giving me a heads up about this. We got lucky, but your quick thinking could have potentially saved a lot of lives."

Bailey smiled. "We just wanted to help."

Moseby smiled. "That's why I looked the other way when I saw you two spooning over in the corner..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I know you two love each other, but remember for the next couple of months, I am your legal chaperone. I trust you two...don't make me regret doing that."

"We won't, Mr. Moseby. You can trust us."

Moseby nodded. "Good...Now, get on out of here."

Cody smiled. "Yes, Mr. Moseby. Come on, Bails...Lets go hit the breakfast buffet before Woody has ravished it. He already has the taste for ham..."

Bailey laughed. "You're right, we need to hurry. See you later, Mr. Moseby."

Cody and Bailey grabbed each other's hand, and walked out of the classroom together. Moseby just smiled as they left, and then he looked over and saw the helium tank and London's mallet.

He grinned. "Now...Its time for me to have some fun..."

_The End_


End file.
